JTC trucking
JTC JTC <> JTC about <> JTC partners <> JTC Cooperation ---- ---- ---- JTC SERVICES JTC trucking <> JTC Wagons <> JTC Containers <> JTC Express services <> JTC door-to-door delivery <> Oversized loads <> Customs clearance <> Insurance <> Warehousing and receiving goods ---- ---- ---- JTC DETAILS Documents <> Company details ---- ---- ---- Why should you order from us trucking? Companies offering services for road transport in Russia - tens of thousands. How to choose a contractor, so that your goods have been delivered on time and in full safety? Choose a company that has a serious experience in international transport. It uses in its work the latest achievements in the field of logistics. Knows how to save your money and guarantees the safety of goods. So, as we do. Why we can be trusted with your precious cargo? The whole international experience - at your service. Our company is formed by a merger under one international brand of several Russian carriers. We have combined the best traditions of logistics and experience of leading Russian transport companies. For delivery of your cargo, we use the latest scientific and technical achievements. You do not have to worry about the safety of the cargo. Our liability to you is insured for 10 million rubles. If necessary, we provide transportation of additional protection. Working with us, you are absolutely no risk. Delivery on time! We use only our own transport vehicles and transport our regular partners. Our fleet includes the latest models of trucks Scania. All the cars are not older than 6 years old, they are in perfect technical condition. You know exactly where your cargo is. At any time you get information about the location of vehicles. All our drivers are provided with uninterrupted communications. We have a system of monitoring of transport, to online to see all the movements. Carry on the most favorable route. We select for you a route that will save you the most money. We do our calculations on complex criteria of efficiency transportation, taking into account all the key parameters of the logistic schemes. Transportation without interruption or problems. We employ only drivers with many years of driving. Take care that when they always had the necessary permits. Accounting in perfect order. We are preparing for you a complete package of contractual documents. After the delivery of the goods to the destination timely closing official papers fact delivery. Any cargoes without restriction on weight and volume. With us, you get a reliable partner with unlimited possibilities for transport. We have developed a network of branches and representative offices, business partners throughout Russia and the CIS. Our technical capabilities allow to transport any cargo. You get related services. We have all the necessary equipment and staff professional movers for loading and unloading, dismantling and assembly. Our managers will gladly advise you on any matter relating to the carriage of cargo. Special relationship. You meet in our company the same treatment as a large bank in servicing VIP-clients: personal favors, gifts and holiday greetings. We are happy to go to meet you, even in the non-standard issues. ---- ---- ---- Choose the shortest way to increase your profits - reducing the time and money on logistics! Order our auto transportation: (495 ) 589 31 70.